


Shorts and Shots: ATHF

by IBunfinished (JoshProfen)



Category: Aqua Teen Hunger Force
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble Collection, Eating, Feeding Kink, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshProfen/pseuds/IBunfinished
Summary: I have several unfinished works that I may or may not get around to finishing. Some of them are pretty good, so I'll share them here.
Relationships: Err/Ignignokt (Aqua Teen Hunger Force)
Kudos: 2





	1. Heat Streak (Incomplete)

Ignignokt groans and flops over, chest pressing into the cool floor of the ship. Err's taking too long. It's been years since this had happened and Ignignokt had chalked it up to him being too old. Apparently that's not the case, because he's now writhing on the floor desperate for contact and relief. This is all Err's fault, it has to be, wanting to sober up and do something with their lives. Ignignokt doesn't like change, he was fine with how things were, but he loves Err and would do absolutely anything for him. 

The ship door slides open and Ignignokt immediately gets defensive, sitting up and grabbing his laser. Err steps in, locking down the door behind him. He has a duffel bag slung over his shoulder, weighing him down. Err turns to face his partner and Ignignokt immediately slumps over relieved, tossing his weapon aside. He groans and tries to ignore the desperate ache in his loins at the comforting sight of his partner. 

Err hurries over, struggling with the overwhelming scent that hung in the air. He drops the duffel bag nearby and crouches down to pull the larger alien to his chest. "Hey man, you okay?" Err's voice wavers as the scent gets stronger. Ignignokt swallows a whine, not voicing his discomfort. He instead buries his face into Err's shoulder, his body reacting to the close proximity and musk aroma of his partner. 

Balancing between his partner pressing against him and reaching for the duffel bag, Err manages to snag a bottle of water and presses it to Ignignokt's face. "Drink this. I don't need you dying on me, man." Ignignokt ignores the bottle, pulling Err closer and wrapping around him. 

Gritting his teeth, Err crackes the top off the bottle, knowing he's once again going to have to force Ignignokt to take care of himself. He presses the bottle top to the larger alien's lips, insisting he drink. 

Ignignokt grumbles, frustrated, but reaches up to take the water Err is offering. Wanting to sate his partner, he downs it quickly. Then crushes the plastic in his hand and tosses it aside. Suddenly, Ignignokt's entire body shakes and he instinctively curls around Err, holding the smaller alien close. 

Err feels his face flush as Ignignokt worms his way onto his lap. Since Ignignokt is already nude, there's nothing keeping the larger alien's tendril from rubbing against Err's stomach and groin. It lashes out, spreading fluid across Err's front. Err runs a hand over Ig's back attempting to be soothing, while his other sneaks down to intertwine with Ignignokt's dick. He lets the tip curl between his fingers before taking the length in hand, listening to his partner's small gasps and whines. Ignignokt's tendril is thicker than it is long and has a couple of nice ridges on the underside. Err can't help thinking back on how good it feels to have it inside him. Only that won't be happening tonight. 

So, Err gives the tendril a gentle squeeze before trailing lower. He brushes his fingers over the outer lips of Ignignokt's vulva and he's only a little surprised that the other is soaking wet, fluid dripping heavily onto Err's fingers. Ignignokt's hips tilt toward Err's hand, searching for more intimate contact. 

Err rubs the pads of his fingers between the outer lips, spreading the fluid there. Ignignokt's tongue lolls out to lick at Err's neck; a quiet plea. The smaller alien responds by turning his head and pulling the other into a messy kiss. Err shoves his tongue between Ignignokt's teeth as he carefully works a finger into the other's channel. 

The larger alien whines into the kiss, hands grabbing at Err's shoulders. It's just what he needs, but not enough. Ignignokt leans back, breaking the kiss, but pressing his hip forward. He's panting with drool running down his chin. "Err..." He whines, then hiccups as Err presses in a second finger. 

Err watches Ignignokt's expression as he slowly works his fingers deeper, stretching his passage. This is all fairly new. Ignignokt wasn't ever really interested in this sort of arrangement. Which Err didn't really mind. He was content to lay back and enjoy the ride, letting Ignignokt do all the work. It was because of that, and a few other things, that he didn't realize the larger alien's orientation. He isn't sure that's the right word, but it fits for now. 

Err notices Ignignokt start to sway. He drags his fingers free and Ignignokt straight up snarls at him. "Shut up, man!" Err huffs and shifts up, pressing the other back. "Jus' changing positions." He presses a hand to Ignignokt's chest, trying to get him to lay back. Ignignokt complies sliding off Err's lap to lay back on the floor. The cool floor soothing his fevered skin. 

Climbing over his partner, Err presses soft kisses to his temple and down his jaw. Ignignokt grabs at Err trying to pull him into a more intimate kiss. Err lets him, parting his lips to let Ignignokt lick into his mouth. 

"Err... please!" Ignignokt pants into the kiss. He whimpers and arches his hips up, needing stimulation. Err presses a kiss to the corner of Ignignokt's mouth before saying, "Gonna suck ya off... Okay?" 

Ignignokt nods, desperate for some kind of attention.


	2. [Insert Gay Title Here] (Incomplete)

Err and Ignignokt are out clubbing, the night has been enjoyable for the most part. The two knocking back drinks and then hopping to the next joint to avoid paying. It begins to take a turn when some slutty looking chick starts flirting with Err. Ignignokt growls to himself and throws back a couple more shots. Err continues talking to the woman; she laughs at something he says and Ignignokt slams a shot glass into the counter. He jumps up and storms to the bathroom, leaving Err with the woman.

Ignignokt shoves the door open and finds a urinal to relieve himself. He huffs trying not to think about what just happened. He should be used to it, Err is very good looking and loud. So, he attracts a lot of attention. But even though it’s a common occurrence, Ignignokt still gets frustrated. Err is his boyfriend, and he doesn’t like sharing. 

Ignignokt zips his fly and tries to mentally prepare himself to head back to the bar. He leaves the bathroom and Err runs right into his chest. Ignignokt stops and holds his boyfriend's shoulders. Err glances up at him. “Hey man, what’s with you? Why’d you leave me?” Ignignokt feels his chest tighten. He straightens and squeezes Err’s forearms. “It's nothing.” Err glares up at him. "Bullshit, you don't get pissy like this over nothing!" Ignignokt grinds his teeth, tense. "I just... I don't like how others look at you." He admits, whispering.

Err blinks, scowl softening. “You’re jealous? Seriously? Come on, man!” He presses himself into Ignignokt’s chest, frowning up at him. “We’re together, man. It’s just the two of us.” Ignignokt sighs, wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend. “You don’t have to indulge them, Err.” He mumbles, relaxing a bit now. The smaller alien smirks and begins trailing his hands down the other's sides. “Am I allowed to indulge you?” He emphasises his question by hooking his fingers into Ignignokt's belt loops and tugging him closer. The taller man flinches, then glares at the people nearby who are starting to whisper. “Not here.” 

Pulling away, Err grabs Ignignokt’s hand and leads him back to their ship. The whole way there he’s rubbing up on the larger alien and dragging him down for brief kisses. Ignignokt stops them outside and presses Err into the door, peppering kisses over the smaller man's face and neck. He sinks his teeth into a sensitive spot and works on leaving a mark. Err moans and arches off the door. 

Satisfied with the mark, Ignignokt pulls away and digs into his pockets, hurrying to find the key card to get inside. Err almost falls back as the door swings open, but Ignignokt catches him. They clumsily make their way to the bed, door shutting automatically behind them. They fall into a heap, Err tangling himself around the larger alien. 

A hand sneaks down to cup Ignignokt's growing bulge, causing him to groans. Ignignokt slips his hands under Err's shirt, hands running over Err's stomach, while his hips buck into his boyfriend's hand. "How far can this go?" Ignignokt asks, breathy. Err squirms, gasping as large, warm hands cup and squeeze his sides, thumbs rubbing small circles into his skin. "No penetration and the top stays on." 

Ignignokt nods and leans to capture Err's lips in a kiss. The small alien drapes his arms over his lover's shoulders and parts his lips to deepen the kiss, teeth briefly clacking together. They moan into the kiss, grinding against each other. Err tightens his knees around Ignignokt's waist, pressing into him. Ig in turn rolls his hips to stimulate them both. 

The kiss breaks with a loud gasp as each of them suck in air. Err drops his legs from Ig's waist to start working his pants down. Ig follows his boyfriend's direction, stripping off his shirt and ripping open his pants. They come back together, half naked and eager. 

Err pulls the larger mooninite closer, leaning forward to nip and bite at Ignignokt's ear. Ignignokt shivers, anchoring his hands around Err's hips. He didn't know his ears could be so sensitive until he got with Err. He didn't know a lot of things about himself until he got with Err. Before they got together sex had always been rough and to the point, often without passion. It was just sex to have sex, a means to get off and relieve some stress. 

Now, it's different. While Err's sporadic behavior and ideas made things interesting, his blatent adoration toward Ignignokt makes it all feel so much heavier, like it's more than just sex. It makes Ignignokt's heartache and his head spin every time he touches Err this way. And he can't get enough!


	3. Dieting (Incomplete)

Err watches in awe as Ignignokt picks up another slice of pizza. The larger Mooninite had already finished two boxes by himself. Err looks back to the television, trying to see the screen, but everything is hazy and focusing too hard makes his eyes water. Maybe those Moon-brownies weren't such a good idea, on top of the smoking. 

The small Mooninite slumps into the couch and turns his attention back to his companion. "Man, how much have you eaten?" Ignignokt pauses, then takes a large bite, talking while he chews. "I need sustenance to survive, Err." Err rolls his eyes, and scoffs. "Man..." He shifts around so he's facing Ig. 

"There's no way you can keep eating that." Err comments, head rolling to rest on his shoulder. Ignignokt swallows and glances over at Err. "Is that a challenge? Because I must warn you, my stomach is a bottomless pit and I will crush you in this competition." 

Err snickers, thinking Ignignokt would definitely crush something. Then he stretches. "Hell yah, it's a challenge! How many pizzas we got left?" He glances around, they got three full boxes left. 

Smirking, Err scoots closer to lean against Ig. "You finish these last three pizzas and I'll suck your dick." Ignignokt perks up, no consequences if he fails? Not that he would, three pizzas is nothing compared to what he's downed before. 

"Prepare to suck the largest digital dong of your life, Err. This'll be the easiest challenge I've ever won!"


End file.
